


Boneless

by Intergalactichomos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactichomos/pseuds/Intergalactichomos
Summary: Sometimes, it's okay to not be okay. Keith is there to take care of Shiro when things get bad.





	Boneless

As soon as the mission was over, Shiro face planted into the bed with the solid goal of not moving ever again. His brain was a whirlwind of thoughts and images that threatened to overwhelm him. 

_That mission was almost a disaster. Someone could have died. But they didn’t! Doesn’t matter.  But we achieved our goal! Barely. You call yourself a leader? Disgusting._

Shiro groaned and buried his face further in the pillow. He inhaled deeply, trying to focus on the push of air in and out of his lungs instead.

In two-three-four-five

Out two-three-four

“Shiro?” Keith’s startled voice from the doorway made him jump. He scrambled to sit up, pasting on a smile.  

 “Hey, babe. What’s up?”

 Keith paused, studying his face. “You okay? You just kinda disappeared.”

 “Huh? I’m fine. Are _you_ okay? We worked really hard today and-” Shiro trailed off when he noticed the way Keith’s eyes were narrowed. He wasn’t fooled for a second.

 “Don’t lie to me, Shiro.”

 Shiro’s smile faltered and he looked away, guilty. He didn’t want to burden Keith with everything that was in his brain now. Didn’t want to tell him all the horrible things he was seeing and thinking.

 “Shiro,” Keith said again, stepping closer.

 Keith’s fingers were on his chin, forcing him to look up, to make eye contact.

 “I know that's bullshit,” he said softly. ”You don't have to be fine for me."

 “But I do,” Shiro whispered. It was harder to lie while looking directly into Keith’s eyes. “I have to be. For you, for all of you. You picked me as leader and I can't fuck it up, can't-”

 “Shiro,” Keith's voice was sharper this time, cutting him off.  “Look. Leader or not, paladin or not, you're still human. ” His voice softened again. “You're aren't fucking anything up.”  

 The expression on Keith’s face was too much for Shiro to handle. Even etched in worry,  it was the face Keith reserved just for him, all soft and full of love.  It made his eyes burn and his throat constrict. He ducked his head and moved to pull Keith even closer, wrapping his hands around Keith’s waist and burying his face in Keith's shirt. Keith wrapped his own arms around Shiro’s shoulders, one hand moving idly to stroke Shiro’s hair. They stayed like that, Shiro inhaling the spice and almost cinnamon scent that was Keith.

  _Keith. You don't deserve him. Don’t deserve this._

 Keith's arms tightened around as he felt Shiro shaking a little. “I got you, baby it's okay.”

 He didn't deserve Keith. Shiro knew that. He could still hardly believe that the universe had aligned right to bring them back together. And yet, Keith was here. They were here together, and Keith clung to him softly, whispered soft words in his ears that Shiro could’t hear properly over the roar of voices in his head. Shiro’s sucked in a few more shuddering breaths, tried to pull himself together properly.

"I'm sorry."

 Keith took a step back and pressed a kiss to the top of this head. He leaned down, face level to Shiro’s again. “You don't have to apologize. You do so much for all of us, baby, you take care of all of us all the time. Even if you don't want to talk about it now, let me take care of you, okay?”

Shiro swallowed, cleared his throat.  His voice still came out a little croaky. “Okay.”

“Good.”

Keith's answering smile was blinding in its beauty and Shiro was glad he'd looked up just in time to see it. Just being around Keith was starting to calm him down.

Keith got back to his feet, tilting Shio’s head back to press a chaste kiss on his lips. Shiro responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist again and pulling him closer. Keith leaned in, pressing more firmly and swiped his tongue along Shiro’s bottom lip before nipping it softly. All too soon, he was pulling away again, breaking Shiro’s hold on him.

“I said I was going to take care of you and so I will. Will you take your shirt off and lay back down on your stomach for me? I'll be right back.”

Shiro scrambled into action as he watched Keith disappear through the door, shucking his shirt off and trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes the slight _hiss_ of the door opening alerted him that Keith was back in the room. The mattress shifted as Keith settled his weight down next to him and Shiro turned to look at him. He eyed the bottle in Keith's hands. _Light Ocean Breeze, scented lotion._

“Where in the world did you find that?” He asked.

“Lance.” Keith said simply, shrugging. “Who else? He was delighted that I'd come for help with my ‘poor unmoisturized skin."

“Oh.”

“‘Kay, now, sit back and try to relax, I'm going to give you a massage.”

Shiro did the best he could to follow that request. He closed his eyes and waited. He jumped a little as Keith poured the lotion on him, followed by warm hands spreading it across his shoulder blades and down his neck. Keith worked slowly, methodically, rubbing soothing circles down Shiro’s back. His fingers lightly traced the ridges of scars that marred the skin there, stooping to press a kiss on each one before going back to kneading.

“Shiro. Relax.” Keith reminded him softly.

Oh, right, relaxing. That's what he was supposed to be doing here.  Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly, willing the tension to leave his body. He focused again in the sound of Keith's steady breathing, of his own heartbeat in his ears, and the soft drag of Keith's hands across his body.

So often, Keith was quick to move, rarely taking the time to stop and think before aggressively throwing himself at whatever obstacle was in his path. First to spring into action, recklessly flinging himself at dangerous enemies. But not here. Not with Shiro. With Shiro he was soft and tender. He worked on Shiro carefully, like he was breakable, likely to shatter in a million pieces and disappear beneath his hands. Shiro felt himself melt  into the mattress a little and he let out a soft moan of appreciation as Keith released a knot in his neck he hadn't realized was there.

Keith continued like that for a long time, gentle squeezing and massaging until Shiro felt boneless, the tension he held so often bleeding out and disappearing.

And then Keith's hands ghosted further down, like feathers trailing down his ribs to the small of his back and moving lower to squeeze playfully. Shiro cracked open his eyelids to peek at Keith through his lashes. Keith arranged his features into the perfect mask of innocence but Shiro could still detect the slight smirk underneath.

“Pants off, please? I wanna get your legs too.” He asked when he noticed Shiro looking.

“Sure.”

Shiro shed his pants and Keith got up to sit behind him and between his legs, knees pressed against either of Shiro’s thighs. There was a pause as Keith poured more lotion, warming it in his own hands first this time before pressing a hand to Shiro’s right ankle and sweeping up. It was the same slow, careful movements as before but now they had a playful edge to them. Fingers lingered more, squeezed just a little bit higher as they worked upwards, dipping just slightly underneath the fabric bunched around Shiro’s legs. The gentle touches were quickly growing into something more sensual and Shiro felt a little dizzy at the sudden turn. Keith paid special attention to the sensitive skin on the inside of Shiro’s thighs and Shiro inhaled sharply and shifted, trying to surreptitiously adjust his now growing erection.

With one last movement down his calves, Keith removed his hands, reaching up to tap twice against Shiro’s hip. It was their usual wordless sign that meant _turn over._ Keith leaned back as Shiro rolled over slowly, taking care to not kick Keith in the face. Keith’s smirk was more prominent now as he let his eyes wonder over Shiro’s body to where his erection tented the front of his boxers, a small wet spot already forming . Shiro squirmed, a little uncomfortable with Keith still fully clothed and gazing at him from between his legs. But Keith was smiling again as he reached to run his fingers down the dips and curves of Shiro’s chest, expression gone soft again and Shiro relaxed as Keith covered his body with his own, the soft fabric of his shirt rubbing against his bare skin and making him shiver.

Keith kissed him once, lips warm and soft against his before leaning back again to straddle Shiro’s waist, a mischievous grin on his face.

“You want me to take care of that, too?” he asked, hips grinding back purposefully.

Shiro gasped, his own hips moving off the bed automatically. “Please?”

And then they were kissing again, hotter this time, opened-mouthed and a little sloppy. Keith ground his hips down, brushing over Shiro’s dick with his own and  making them both gasp. Shiro’s hands came up, wound their way through Keith's hair and Keith hummed happily.

All too soon Keith was moving away, a determined look on his face. Shiro knew that look well. They both tended to get impatient during sex, rarely having the time to draw it out before an alarm sounded. But sometimes, after a mission, Keith would get that look and Shiro knew that Keith wanted to take control, moving slowly until Shiro was shaking underneath him, desperate and begging and completely at his mercy. Shiro swallowed, his mouth suddenly gone dry.

Keith trailed kisses down Shiro’s chin, to his collarbone, pausing to suck a mark there. Shiro’s fingers tightened his hair.

“Now,” he murmured in between kisses. “I want you to keep your eyes closed. Don't open them until I tell you, got it?”

Shiro’s breathing hitched but he answered immediately, voice a low rumble in his chest. "Yes." 

“And,” Keith sat up now, gently guiding Shiro’s hands away from him. “Put your arms up and don't move them until I tell you.”

“Fuck, okay.” Shiro breathed, complying quickly.  Keith lifted himself away, leaving the bed entirely.

Shiro stilled, listening hard. Keith sneaked to the opposite side of the bed, quiet as a cat.

Shiro jumped when Keith placed a hand on his cheek, leaning down for a quick kiss to tip of his nose before leaning away again. Shiro huffed, impatient, but didn't say anything. Keith leaned down again,  lips brushing softly down Shiro’s chest, hands ghosting along his sides. He kissed across to a nipple, barely there brushes that had Shiro trying to lean into them, trying to feel more. He swirled his tongue around one of Shiro’s nipples and Shiro made a noise low in his throat.

Keith was driving him mad with these barely there touches. Already he wanted more, wanted to bring his hands down to touch Keith back.  But Keith had told him to keep his eyes closed, arms up, had promised to take care of him so he stayed put, content for now to let Keith do as he pleased. He knew Keith needed this as much as he did.

Keith’s hands roamed everywhere, leaving blazing trails of warmth across Shiro's skin. They took their time tracing every line and curve and muscle in Shiro’s chest. It was occasionally followed by the soft press of lips or a gentle nip of teeth. Shiro gasped as they slide lower, under the waistband of his boxers to brush against his dick before moving away again, leaving Shiro wanting. Every touch since he'd flipped over had left him wanting, arousal rising steadily. He told Keith as much but Keith didn't reply, just trailed his hands back down and pausing at palm at Shiro through the fabric of his boxers. Shiro bucked into the touch, tried to drive his point further. 

The hands moved away again and Shiro realized he was trembling, thrusting his hips in the air to seek friction that just wasn’t there. All of his thoughts were on Keith’s hands, trying to pinpoint exactly where they would land next. He bit his lip, breathing hard.

“Keith, c’mon.”

He felt the breath of Keith’s chuckle across his skin and then Keith was gone, getting up from the bed completely. Shiro listened hard, barely resisting the urge to open his eyes and peek. He heard the soft rustle of clothes being taken off and hitting the floor, followed by approaching footsteps. Keith wasn’t trying to be stealthy this time.

Keith rested his hands against the waistband of Shiro’s underwear, fingers curling underneath.

“Lift up please.”

Shiro planted his feet to raise his hips up, allowing Keith to slide his boxers up and off. The cool air felt nice against his overheated skin. And then Keith’s hands were on him again, _everywhere,_ touches more urgent. His lips followed, sucking marks that Shiro knew he’d have a hard time hiding but didn’t care. He tilted his head back to give Keith better access and the hands dipped lower, palming over his dick for a second before trailing back up, nails scraping against his skin. Each touch set a new fire of desire in Shiro and he moaned, getting impatient at how it was all starting to be a little too much and not enough, his nerves starting to fray at the edges.

Keith swung his legs back over him, taking care to grind himself against Shiro’s cock again before leaning to talk to Shiro again, voice low and husky in his ear.

“You’ve been so good for me so far, Shiro,” he crooned. Shiro trembled underneath him. “You can open your eyes now, if you want. But keep your hands where they are.”

Shiro did just that, blinking a few times to adjust to the dim light. Desire coursed through him, curling low in his belly and he sucked in a breath at the sight of Keith above him, hair mused and skin flushed a soft pink. Keith was beautiful and it was seriously unfair that Shiro wasn’t allowed to touch him right now. Luckily, he thought knew Keith well enough to get what he wanted.

“Hey, babe.”

“Hey,” Keith smiled. “You doing okay?”

“I mean, I’d be doing better if you were fucking me now,” Shiro answered, as calmly as he could.

Keith’s head snapped up so fast Shiro was surprised he didn’t hear an audible _crack_ from his neck. Excellent, his plan had worked.

“Now you’ve done it,” Keith growled, launching himself at Shiro. Their lips met, hard enough to bruise, a tangle of lips and tongue, breathing hot into each other’s mouths. Keith moved with intent now, suddenly no longer content with moving slowly. Shiro reached up to tangle his fingers through Keith’s hair but Keith was having none of it, reaching up to grab Shiro’s wrists and pinning them back down on the pillows above his head.

“Stay. Put” Keith was breathing heavily now too, his own erection standing proud between his legs.

Now that Keith was on the same page, Shiro finally let himself relax completely, gave himself to the flood of sensations running through him, actually content to lay back and let Keith take what he wanted.

Keith’s lips were back on his neck now, sucking deep marks that would certainly last for days.

“Fuck, Keith, want you so bad, baby. Need you in me.”

Keith made a noise in the back of his throat, grinding his hips down harder. Shiro closed his eyes again, groaning. Keith moved lower, roughly sucking a nipple into his mouth. Shiro threw his head back and moaned. _Yes, yes, this is what he wanted_. A hand moved down to grip the base of his cock and Shiro whimpered, rutting against the loose circle of fingers.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Shiro.” Keith crooned, before removing his hand again. Shiro whined at the loss but was cut off as Keith moved down to press a kiss against the head of his cock. He licked at it before parting his lips and taking the head into his mouth.

“Fuck yes, baby, please!” Shiro babbled. Keith looked up at him, hair sticking to his forehead and Shiro could die right then and there. Keith moved down, taking more of Shiro into his mouth and Shiro was in heaven, fingers scrabbling against the pillows, trying to find something to hold onto. Keith paused to look up at Shiro, eyes dark, mouth stretched obscenely around his dick. Shiro groaned when Keith hollowed his cheeks, suckling for a moment before pulling off, Shiro’s dick leaving his mouth with a wet _pop._

Keith moved away again, yanking open the bedside table and rifling around for the lube they kept there. Shiro followed his every movement, desperate to have Keith back on him again, touching him again. Keith walked around to the foot of the bed, popping the cap of the lube open as he went. Shrio made a strangled sound when Keith grabbed his calves, roughly, pulling Shiro towards him, head sliding off the pillows. Keith lifted one of Shiro’s legs up and over his shoulder and bent the other one back towards Shiro’s chest. Shiro couldn’t help but shudder at the sudden change of pace, feeling very exposed. In this position he was helpless, unable to get enough leverage to grind back onto the two slick fingers now rubbing against his hole.

“Ah, fuck. Keith, please,” he whined.

Mercifully, Keith obliged, fingers circling his rim once more before pressing in. It wasn’t gentle but it wasn’t rough either. Keith was still being careful with him. Shiro groaned, fingers scrabbling around, searching for something to hold onto. He jolted when Keith curves his fingers, finding _that_ spot.

He heard Keith swear softly above him.

“Look at you, taking my fingers so well, so greedy for them.” Keith crooned. He gripped Shiro’s bent knee tightly, pushing into Shiro with quick sharp thrusts, brushing against his prostate every time.

It wasn’t long before Shiro was babbling, incoherent, pleasure coiling tightly in his gut.  He clenched around Keith’s fingers desperately, wanting--- needing-- more.

“Ha, fuck, Keith, please.” Shiro panted. It was hard to string words together.

“So good, so good for me, Shiro, you look so good like this.”

Shiro whined, trying to buck up but his hips were being held up by Keith, there was no room for him to go anywhere. Keith watched the struggled and released his bent knee, leaning down to wrap his hand around the length of Shiro’s cock, stroking quickly. Shiro gasped, tightened around Keith’s fingers.

“Keith!”

“What do you need, baby?” he asked.

Shiro writhed, hands twisted in the sheets. “Please,” he gasped. “I need to-- let me--”

Keith nudged against his prostate again and Shiro broke off into a moan, unable to focus. The hand stroking his cock twisted, thumb grazing over the sensitive head.

“You can do better than that, Shiro, come on. Focus.”

“Fuck, Keith, I need to come!” He was louder than he’d meant to be.

“Do you?” Keith’s voice was soft, dangerous.

“Ah- _yes._ ”

“Really now?”

“Yes, yes, please!”

“No.”

Keith stopped abruptly, withdrawing his fingers and giving the base of Shiro’s cock a squeeze before he was moving away completely. Shiro gaped at him in shock, chest heaving. Frustrated tears welled up, making his eyes burn again. Keith smiled sweetly at him and turned to press a kiss against the calf pressed on his shoulder before gently lowering it back on the bed. _Oh my god, Keith was going to kill him._

Keith was on him again quickly, crawling up the bed to cover Shiro’s body with his own. Shiro was still moving, squirming, trying to chase the quickly fading sensations. His hands found Keith’s shoulders, squeezed tightly.

“Shh, shh, I told you I’m going to take care of you and I will.” Keith said soothingly. “Just hold off until I’m inside you, okay?”

Shiro couldn’t manage more than a small grunt of disbelief. His heart was racing, cock positively _aching._  He clutched at Keith, ignoring the rules completely now. Keith chuckled and pressed a soft kiss onto Shiro’s sweaty forehead, smoothing the hair back.

“Kei-oh, hah.” Shiro’s response ended in a moan as Keith ground his hips back against him, lips finding his neck again, sucking and licking against the delicate skin. Keith’s lips left blazing trails down Shiro’s skin as he kissed lower and lower. He didn’t stop until he was back face level with Shiro’s length. He licked at the precome gathered there and opened his mouth to swallow Shiro down, nose pressed to soft hair at the base. He gagged a little and pulled off to swirl his tongue around the head. Shiro groaned, hands coming down to first in Keith’s hair.

“If you keep doing that I won’t last long enough for you,” he warned. Keith ignored him and continued to bob his head. Shiro closed his eyes, breathing hard. He was silent now, all of his concentration devoted to staving off the pleasure that threatened to spill over.

Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly last any longer, Keith pulled off. He was moving again, nudging Shiro’s legs further apart and fumbling for the lube again to slick himself up. Then finally, _finally_ Keith was lining himself up and pushing in. He moved slowly, letting Shiro adjust. Shiro wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist, arms reaching up to drag Keith’s mouth to his own.

And Keith was moving, dragging himself out slowly before pushing back in, rapidly picking up speed. Shiro’s hands moved restlessly, grabbing at Keith blindly, pulling him closer, deeper. After so much teasing, this was _glorious._ Shiro lived for the way Keith filled him up, made him feel so full, safe and warm and _protected,_ shaking underneath him.

“Keith, please.” He could barely get the words out.

“Yeah, Shiro, come for me.” Keith was breathless now, focused on his own movements. 

Shiro reached down to wrap his fingers around himself and that was all it took.

“Keith!” His back arched, muscles pulled tight, release spilling hot between his fingers and on Keith’s stomach. Keith leaned back and grabbed Shiro’s hips, fingers tight. Shiro gasped, pleasure turned to overstimulation. “Keith, Keith, too much!”

Keith slowed and rubbed a soothing hand over his stomach. “I got you, I got you, just a bit more, please. You’ve been so good.”

Keith thrust a few more times before his hips stuttered. He leaned back over Keith, nuzzling into his shoulder. Shiro clenched around him and Keith let out a breathy moan, finding his own release.  He pulled out and lowered himself to sprawl against Shiro’s chest. They both laid there for a few moments, trying to catch their breath. Shiro stroked Keith’s back lazily and hummed happily. He was exhausted, content to lie here with Keith curled up small on top of him.

“Keith?” Shiro said, voice soft.

“Mmm?”

“Thank you.”

Keith pulled away far enough to look at Shiro, a satisfied smile on his face. “Of course, Shiro.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Then Keith sighed, wrinkling his nose. “We should take a shower.”

“Yeah," Shiro agreed, even as his arms tightened around Keith again. He was right, of course, but Shiro wasn’t ready to move yet. They’d take a shower, soon, but for now he was going to be prolong this moment. Keith didn’t argue, just laid his head back down.

“Later.”

“Later.” Shiro agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know if I need to fix anything. I wrote and rewrote like 6 times so I'm tired of looking at this haha


End file.
